You Can Keep Running (Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Another Love Story with Shadow The Hedgehog and my OC I did when i First started writing. Enjoy!


You Can Keep Running.

Your pov-

I was walking down the side walk, it was midnight were no street lamps as far as the eye can from alone.I will keep running until I can't run will never catch me.I will fight to the death if I have will not seal me away in a stupid animaction capsule that is.I corrected do they want me to be captured?Alive, but , most likely to never wake it because I am special?Or do they think i'm too dangrous?Do they want something more from me?Or do they just want me out of the way, because i'm special?I could kill every single last one of them!But what would that prove in the end?They would still want me in a other they would think of me as a someone who's too powerful to even exist.I am a threat because of my powers, but I wouldn't kill anyone unless I absolutely had to.I love that i'm different and special, from the normal people and any animal that walks the is it worth all of this?I have no one left entire family died in a car crash.I was in it, but I just happened to survive with a few cuts and bruises, with a doctors said I was very lucky.'The green Intreaped was compleatly destroyed in the accident.'They said in my dull family was crushed to death, and somehow I survived it.I wasn't even being close to they scaned me i many diffrent formats, thats when they, and me found out that I was special.I shook me head to chase away the memory.I was 13 been a year that I have been running, ever since I over heard their whan I snuck out of the hospitle, and made a run for it.I shook my head vishously again, and got rid of the .I kept walking down the narrow sidewalk.I abrutely stoped.I feel a something bolted and stoped in front of me.I appered human, but it wasn't.

"Hello to join me with the eving dinner?"A tall slener black haired man asked.

" out of my 'r waisting my time."I said, coldly, with venom on each word.

"Now, need to be so aggressive, not you and me get to know eachother a little more."He said as he came up and heald my he placed his head beside mine, to my ear."What do you say?Me and you?"He he bit my neck and started drinking my blood.I pushed him away.I felt, venom? run through me.I became I knew that it didn't matter about the venom running through my vains.I was allready part vampire.I was born that I changed into my warewolf form and slaughtered the vampire.I changed back to a human.I fell to the ground.I wasn't used to doing things like I was I wouldn't even be the slightest bit tired, but I was loosing blood and I couldn't do anything much about come to think of it I do have healing powers, but I might pass out due to exaustion, but im also imortle, so what does it never will smell me from miles away and come.I need to stop the bleeding, but I can't do I do?I'll heal and telepot safly awy before I 's woth a shot.I closed my eyes, and started healing I cleaned out my blood from teleported.I was out cold.

I woke up in a tree, in a this still Earth?I moved !Ouch!My heart, it hurts when I move.I moved back down slowly, untilI was in the same possion that I was in when I woke up and stayed there for a you moved again, finially able to sit upright without thing i'm imortal.I started standing up on the branch"Crack!""Thumb!"I moaned in pain."Smuck!"*Cough, cough*I looked at my hand where I was full of .The tre branch fell on top of .Did I have to teleport on top of a dead branch?And why didn't I check to see if it was dead or least i'm special.I moved the too light, huge, dead tree branch off of is my they would be here by , I teleported to a diffrent planet!YES!Away from them, away from anyone who will try to kill me, away from the world that hated me SO much, just because i'm because i'm !Away from it all.I can rest now I can realx, .No more killing, no more running, no more anything.I can finally rest in peace.*Sigh*!Alone at last, with no one to bug me, but .I'm going to like this planet.I feel the need to wander.I stood up, coughing up some more blood, all over my ragged, towrn, old, dirty, and sweat dryed, black t-shirt.*Sigh**Cough*I think my ribs are broken.I'm not going to bother healing myself.I don't feel like it.I then stumbbled off into the distance, of the never ending forest.

Some time later-

I really wonder if i'm the only one here on this quiet planet.I wonder where I am...Oh a opening up ahead.I wonder where it leads me.I started running.*Cough*I stoped imeadintly, because of the pain, and me starting to !I slowed my pace till I was like a old grandma of 105, as I held my right hand to my ribs.I finially reached my clearing was filled with, HOUSES!AND A TOWN UP AHEAD!NO!I want to be from everything, and my own little world.I sat down, against a tree, and fell into unconisious.

An hour before 5:00.-

Huh...I feel like if im not touching the am I moving.I opened my eyes.A blue thing was peering down at escaped its grasp and smashed it into the ground."LEAVE ME ALONE, OR YOU DIE!"I said very loudly with 1500 pounds of venom to each word, with a dry ice, cold voice, filled with hatered, and despaire, with a lot of pain mixed into my moved backwards a little.I started gralwing at looked like an over grown blue hedgehog."Sorry, I was just trying to let me help you."He begged."My name is Sonic, Sonic The you have a name?""It's none of your buisness!I can take care of myself!"I said loudly."You need 're full of blood, and by the looks of it you have no where to , let me offer my hospitatly to you."He took a step foward.I backed up."I won't hurt must be scared and alone-""I'm not scared and yes I am a matter of fact thats how I want it to be, so leave me alone, you phyco blue thing."I said coldly with venom, in every word.I turned around.I tarted walking back into the then ran in front of me, blocking the way."I won't let you die!"He protested looking at my ragged body, and clothes.I transformed into my hedgehog form, so I could get to his hight."Get the h *# out of my way."I said warningly, and calmly."You have 6 broken ribs, you have no where to go, and there's going to be a storm 'll catch cold and die."He said sterring at you in shock of what you could do."You're waisting my or you die!"I said giving him one last got down on his knees."Please, I don't want to see you dead."I didn't feel pity towards him."Get up, and out of my way."No."You tackled him to the ground, chocking him, holding him with one arm to the turned into a vampire, and smelt his blood."Hmm...Mabe i'll have a little snack."I said eyey grew wide as I showed my myself closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the end to come.I smirked."You're pathitic."I said as I let go of him."You're a wast of blood, and a wast of my energy."I said in a hard monotone I started to walk grabbed my ankle."You'll die!"He said."*Gralw*You presistant Hedgehog, let go of me and i'll let you help me, even though I don't need any help!"I yelled at him, getting very picked him up, and put him down hard on his feet."Ouch!You don't need to be so rough."He said."I'm following."You said as you read his mind, on what he was about to walked towards a yellow mansion to the only house for a few, good 50 meters or crossed your arms when you two got to the opened it and moctioned for you to come in."Every body, come here, I have someone who needs medical service, and she is going to be staying here too!"Sonic yelled."Ugh!Great more I dont need medical attion.I am imortal, and I can heal myself.I am compleatly covered."I mumbled, as I waited to see the other weeklings whom were here.A Fox, Eckedina, Rabbit, Hedgehog, and a plumb thing came in from all diffrent fox came up to jumped backwards, as you transformed into a Hedgehog.*Cough*You coughed up some more blood as you held your ribs from the pain as you tryed to steady your 's it!I'm healing myself.I am sick of this coughing, and pain.I closed my eyes and healed myself, and cleaned my close with my majic."I told you I didn't need help."I said just stared at you in shock as well as the others."What!"You demanded."You are way past cool."Sonic said."And why didn't you do that in the first place?""I didn't feel like waisting my energy on such a simple wound."I said coldly."Anyway...So what's your name?"Sonic said."What's it to you?"I said."Well we just can't call you her, or, it."Sonic presisted."The fox is Tails, the echedina is Knuckles, the pink hedgehog is Amy, and the rabbit and chao is Cream, and Cheese."Sonic said."My name is...Catherine, you can call me Cathy."I said unwillingly."Hi Cathy."Everyone said politely.I ignored them all."Where am I?"I asked."You don't know?You're on Moubious."Tails said."I'm from planet Earth."I said."I thought people from Earth didn't have powers or anything special."Tails said."Well, i'm diffrent."I said."Lets go find you a room to stay in."Sonic menctioned after a few seconds of awarkered silence."Follow me."He said.I obeayed.I followed him upstairs, into a long hall way with lots of doors on both sides."There are 7 room to choose in the attic, and the other 6, 3 doors on each side, at the very back."He explained breafly.

FF-

(The room you choose had a really big walk in closet, and it had a balcony, with the view of a forest, and far, far out it had the ocean.)

You went down got this close to the door / / Then Sonic stopped you and asked."Where are you going Cathy?""I'm exploring."I said as I opened the door."Where.I could bring you if you like."He said."I'm exploring, so I don't know where i'm don't follow me."I said icy cold, with venom on the last few words I let go of me and I opened up the door, and ran out.I ran all the way down, not bothering to look and see what was around me, and kept on going until I reached the beach.I slowed to a I sat down and curled up on the sand.I closed my eyes.I layed there for a while, until I started getting when I decided to get off my lazy but and go back to Sonic's.I sat up, as I changed into my hedgehog form, and took off at full speed.I got there in a few seconds.I opened the door and was greeted by Sonic who was just about to go out the door."There you are.I thought you became how was the exploring?"Sonic asked.I ignored him and went straight to my 'new' room.I floped down on my bed and covered up, and fell asleep.

I woke up and got out of bed.*I want to explore some more.*You wandered down stairs and went to go tell Sonic that you were going to go explore some was in the kitchen munching on a chili dog."Hi."Sonic greeted me."I'm going to explore some more."You said quickly, as you turned away and headed for the door."Okay."He said as he watched you ran out the door and slowly, slowed to a walk.I felt a lot of...things, enemies?Closing quickly in on me.I was in the mood for a bit of action.I a lot of robots came all around me in a looked like a never ending army.I started punching, and kicking, and smashing into the weak were so easy to get rid of, but there were so many of them.I kept on going, 500 robots destroyed I started to become all of a sudden something came from behind me and knocked me down, flat onto my stomach.I tried to peer up on my back to see what it was.I looked like a black and red in a quick unsuspecting motion he hit the back of my head as hard as he could without killing me, besides the fact that I was started to consume me, as well as pain started to die out, then everything became numb.I soon lost conciseness.

I woke up in a big white room, and I was lying on a big white soft bed, that felt heavenly.I had a big White puff full of feathers within the material.I sat up.I saw the black and red hedgehog from before, only he wasn't the only one was also a girl bat with him.I ventured out of the bed I was lying in and sneaked up to the door to spy on them."Shadow why did you bring that girl here!?"The girl bat yelled at the black and red hedgehog, whom was apparently named Shadow."The Doctor told me to get her and bring her here alive!"Shadow said in a annoyed, icy cold voice with venom on every 's...Like...Me..."What does Eggman want with her?"The girl asked."I don't know Rouge!He just told me to bring her to him!"He said coldly."I just have to wait for that pest to wake up first!"He said coldly, as well as using the word pest to describe me, as well as making it sound like a vile thing.A creature to despise...Just like I am...Treated as a vile creature, no not a creature, a thing that didn't never will belong.I leaned against the slightly opened door by creaked as it opened a little both turned their heads to see me standing there spying on 's eyes were blazing with fire and hate, as well as them being icy sold, showing no emotion.I wonder what made him this 're so much alike."Rouge take her to the Doctor!"He demanded."Your job, not mine."She said, as she began walking came over and grabbed the upper left of my arm and practically dragged me to where he was taking me."Shadow, I can walk, you don't need to drag me."I said coldly, and viciously as in to say 'Let!Me!Go!Or!You!DIE!'He ignored me.I pulled away from him.I ended up pulling him into me.I blushed."Grrrrrrrr...If you do that again you die!"He said coldly, and with venom."I can't DIE!"I yelled at him.I started to feel ?I never felt guilty before, besides once when I got a detention for not paying attention in turned away, and he took you by the arm and continued to drag me.I stopped dead in my tracks, not allowing him to drag me turned around with this ticked-off expression on his went beside me, and stood thing I know, he picks me up with his right arm, and slings me over his shoulder."Put!Me!DOWN!"I said barring my teeth, as I locked them ignored you could make him put you , I'll just let him carry me, that stubborn, irritating .I can't explain it, and I don't know why, but when his skin touches mine I feel... if he was on if there was an electrical current running through us when he touches me.I wonder what it is...Hmmm...I wonder what love feels like...i've never been in experienced this it's a...different form of...love?I wonder if he can feel it for some reason I hope he to think of it he is cute, hot, and !Where did that come from!That was not me.I don't think anything, or anyone is cute, hot, and/or sexy, especially all in !Shaut up me!Shut up, shut up, shut up, shutup, shutup, shutupshutuopshutup!"*Sigh*!"I stared down at the floor, and the square tiels that passed how come everything is made out of metal in this place?Even the squared tiels on the floor are made of metal...That's strange for a...home?Mabe it's a base.I wonder who the Doctor person is, that Shadow reminds doesn't even know my name."My name is can just call me Cathy."I said coldly, not letting down my guard."The name's Shadow, Shadow The worlds ulitamate life form."He said, with a bit of smugness in his voice, at the end of his sentince.I kept silent after that.I started counting the tiels..Then he pused open a door with his left hand, and went into the too a few steps, then he stopped."Doctor."Shadow said getting this fat guys attion."Ah, Shadow I see you brought the her down."He obeyed him.I was on my feet in a few seconds.I automatically went into my fighting stance.I can't let my guard down.I have a bad feeling about this guy."Cathy is it?"I does he know who I am?"You can call me Eggman."Eggman?What a strage name."I want you to searve me, for taking over Moubious.I want world domiation you you help me achieve my goal?"Should I, or should I not?I feel-no I know it's the wrong thing to do.I wont serve him!I SERVE NO ONE!"I will not accept your request!"" may kill her then.""HA!Fat chance of that!"I said as I side tackled Shadow on the right.I ran towards the wall."Bang!Smash, thumble!"I stoped as the wall blew appart all over the place."Cathy!""Ugh!You can never leave me alone to take care of myself can you Sonic?"I said, as he ran up to teleported in front of me, and blocked me from Sonic, as if he were protecting me.I felt the sence of rivalre grow within seconds.I could feel the heat of the appered to hate the s *# out of could get messy, since Sonic is so weak.I think Shadow could win no problem.I walked sightlently up to Shadow, unnoticed, and hit him on the back of the head really fell to the floor, and soon became just looked at me with worried eyes, and they looked all caring, and lovey-dovey.*Shiver*"Are you allright?"He asked me."Fine."I sighed."Lets get out of here be-Bang!"A gun shot from a robot went off.I then felt pain in my left side on my back.I smelt my was a lot of pain.I crouched I kinda went alittle crazy with slaughtering Eggmans I was done destroying ALL of the robots, it looked like a scrap metal yard.I appered in front of Sonic whom backed away from me going nuts, so he wouldn't get killed."*Groan*"Shadow moaned."What the h *#?"HE slowly got up.I went in front of pulled out a gun as soon as he seen me and shot me in the heart."You are sooo gonna regret doing that."I Chaos Controled inbehind him as he stared at me wide eyed at me in shock that I didn't die.I took his arm, and put it inbehind his back, then I lifted it up, and I pulled his right arm out of its socket.(Sholder area.)He moaned in tryed knocking me down by smashing into me backwards.I didn't budge."You don't know what you're up against Shadow The Hedgehog."I said coldly, and smugly at the same just stared at me in must still be frozen in schock that I didn't die from the gun shot wound to my heart.I than put Shadow's arm down, and put him in a head manadged to lift his good arm and try to get me off of he bit me."Ouch."I said and flinched in reflex.I pushed him down to the ground with a knife to the back of his strugled to break free.I held him he started to see his life flash before his eyes, and the only reason I know that is because I saw his life flash before my eyes.A girl named Maria, and how she died, and the same with a girl named time he was freed from his suspending animation caspul by Doctor Eggman, and his times he helped Sonic and the crew, and the other things he has was over in a few seconds.I shook my closed his eyes waiting for the end to !I can't do it!I won't hurt him!I won't kill him!I got off of him.I dropped my nife to the rolled around and looked at me." out of my sight!"I said each word I said cut inot was worse than a gun shot than being stabbed with a cut into me really .Whats wrong with 's so takes the breath right out of me when I look at like I have no air in my lungs, and there is no room in them to bring air into beautiful blood red eyes he has daze me.I could look at him slowly got to his feet, with a confused look on his face.I shifted my weight to my left froze in place, with wide eyes, in terror.I looked down away from him.I felt , and mad at ?Am I in love with him?Is this what love feels like besides the guilt part.I looked moved his good arm slowly to his bad one, and backed still staring at you wide eyed started to do the same.I held out my hand, closed my eyes and started healing Shadow, and once again he froze in place.I could feel his terror towards was asking why he felt never felt it was a first for him."You don't need to be afraid."I said soothing, and caringly."I'm sorry.I won't hurt you again I promise."I said I took a step towards him.I emited a chemical into the air, so it would help calm him stayed where he was, not sure on what to do.I eventually came to be in front of him.I was close enough that I could lift my arm up to the point it was straight out in front of me, and touch him.I knew i was pushing my luck, with me being this close to took a step back.I steped was already 30 feet away and stood there.I held out my hand hoping Shadow would take it, even though he doesn't like being touched, and he's afraid of me.I shouldn't have done that."I'm sorry.I shouldn't have done if you tryed to kill you 's not right.I guess I just wanted to prove a point or will you please forgive me?"I said, sadly, and took my hend same heat returned when he touched me."I...Forgive you.I don't know why, but I feel like if I can trust though you tryed to ill you didn' could have any second, but you didn't..."I nodded and he let go of my one continued to stair at me, or us with wide eyes."Cathy!Can we go please!"Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs 30 feet I walked away from Shadow, whom was shouting to Eggman"I quit!"Then he ran off in the oppisite direction I was heading in.I started running towards Sonic and got there in a few seconds."Lets go."He said as he started walking away slowly waiting for me.I looked back to see if I could spot Shadow '.Just the Shadow.I turned back arund, and caught up to we both started running home.

When we got home Sonic explained to everyone what happened as I sat on the coutch watching t. one came too close to me, or said thay avoided anything that could lead to what happened this mornin'.They didn't even ask me what happened to it started to get late I went up into my room, and went to sleep.

12:00 am-

"Knock, knock!"I heard on the glass window where the balcony slopaly got out of bed and ventured out onto the looked one was there."Behind you."A cold voice said.

You quickly spun squinted into the ?What's he doing here?"Shadow?What are you doing here?"I asked sleeply."I...Umm..."The rest came out in a rush."I wanted to show you you follow me?"I tilted my head to the side."Okay..."I said a few seconds walked up next to me and whispered,"Follow me then, please Cathy."I jumped down, amd I followed him, then he took off at a light jog, and kept againg speed as he kept running.I kept up with him no then stoped abrutly.I tryed to stop, but I ended up smashing in to him.I ended upon top of him." .You stopped too fast, and I wasn't ready for fliped me off of him, and rolled on top of stared at me with caring, dark slowly move his head closer to he rolled off of me, and helped me up."Close your eyes.I'll guied you the rest of the way.I want it to be a surprise."He said, in a caring, warm was unlike him.I wonder what's up with him?I then blind folded me, and took my hand.I felt the fire between our heart raced faster.I feltl a feeling from...the heart?I wonder what this feeling means?Why is it there?He pulled me foward, relising me from me thoughts.I walked felt like 30 minutes until we finially stoped.I banged into Shadow again."Sorry!"I said quickly, as I whisper yelled."'S okay."He said added."You can take off your blind fold."He said as he removed his hand from burning went away.I wonder if he can feel it too?I removed my blind fold.I gasped in amazment."Shadow it's amazing!"I said as I looked at the trees, and the small river, with a water fall, and a ridged hill.A slight mist covered the was a butterfly on a was thousands, millions of stars in the were thousands of flowers on the beside me, in the dark, stood Shadow watching my reaction, as he smiled sweetly at me."You like the place?"He said."I love it."I replied."It's so mystical, and beautiful."I added."I 't it wonderful?""It's so...Mysterious, in a so beautiful at the same time."He nodded.I layed down on the layed down beside me.I stared up at the stars.I slowly closed my eyes, and lost consioncous.

I woke up.I was back at Sonic's in my did I get here?Did Shadow carry me?Or was it all a dream?I sat up and got out of bed.I streached and looked around.I put my hands in my .I flinched away from my right pocket.I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket.I opened th foleded said.

Hey, Cathy.I'm going to show you something else at 12:00 ya then, and make sure your prepaired for rock climbing. -Shadow.

Okay...Shadow...I wonder why he's being so nice to me all of sudden.I thought he was afraid of me.I herd a door bell.I teleported myself to the door before Sonic had a chance to get there.I opened it."Hey Shadow."I said smiling." ready to go?""Shadow?"Sonic said."What are you doing here?And where are you taking Cathy?"He said."I'm here because I am taking Cath where i'm taking Cath is a suprise."He said.I blushed when he called me did that start?"Her name is Cathy!And I'm not letting you take her anywhere, especially since you wont tell me where to!"Sonic then jumped in front of me."Sonic 's okay.I can protect he can call me Cath if he want's to."I said pushing him out of the added."And i'm going with him no matter what you do or say."I said as I went closer to Shadow."But, Cathy-""No buts 's not as bad as you 's actually a pretty nice guy, if you get to know him."I said blushing, looking away from both of them, and stared down a wall.I think I herd Sonic's mouth fall open."I'm evil Cathy!Your seeing someone compleatly diffrent.I'm vioshus, evil, and I like to kill.I'm the devil.I do sin's.I am a sin!"Shadow protested."Who are you trying to convince Shadow?Me?Or you?"I didn't speek, he just looked away."Your wrong..."He mumbled."I can't believe i'm saying this, but I agree with 's evil, and manulipitive."Sonic said, taking Shadow's side.*Sigh*"Fine you guy's win but i'm still going to hang with Shad."I said."My name is Shadow."Shadow said."You shortened up my name."I said with a smug look on my face."I'll call you Shadow though."I said, not caring that glared at you, as in to say 'you better' or somethin' like that."Are we going to go or what?"I said changing the subject."Ya, if Sonic will let 's my body, and my rules not desisions, and not his."I said, saying that it was me who will make the dision of going or not."Then follow me, Cathy."Saying my name as in to say, "Sonic, .Follow us.'I followed him out the door and to a cliff nerby Sonic's."We have to climb this."Shadow said.I nodded.I looked up.I lifted Shadow, and me up, with my teleknisses and we were up the cliff in no thretend me, if I didn't put him down, but I ignored I finially set him down he tackled me and said."If you ever do that again I will kill you."I looked away from him as he moved closer to my face gradually once again stoped and let me get up.I didn't dare look at him."Where to?"I asked in a low a whisper."Follow me."He mumbled.I led me into a brought us depp into the felt like hours since we started, but its only been at least an half hour.I herd a rumbling grew louder as we moved we venturd into a large cavity in the was a waterfall, and a deep could swim in it if you wanted water was pure, and see were no signs of life in the even seeweed, or algi.(sp.)"Wow."I said in amazment.I walked up to the water.I put my hand water was a warm didn't have any funky smell."It's safe to swim in..."Shadow said, blushing a little, hardly noticible.I went inbehind a rock.I changed into a two piece bathing suit.I walked out, and dived into the mini lake.I came up.I scaned the area looking for Shadow.I found was turned back facing me.I splashed water onto tenced up, and his aura turned jumped in, ontop of me.I swam down, and came up at the other end of the pool."Oh come on a little would ya."I said, with a smile on my pulled out water gun out of no where.I made one out of thin air, three times the size of his, with 3 hols for filled the water guns up, and started spraying started laphing his head laph was so child was so sweet, and it had a melody to sounded like a young boy's laphter, only it was sounded like Shadow's didn't sound higher or laph was so cute, and, and...I don't know...But it's so...Agh!There is no word(s) to describe 's too...*Sigh*I give up on finding words.I smiled brightly at him, trying to keep as quiet as I could so I could here his he ran out of ammo.I kept on spraying him."I surender!I surender!You win!"He said, as he escaped the pool.I stoped spraying him.I got out of the pool and dispatched my water gun.I dryed myself off, and leaned against a kept glimpsing at like if he couldn't keep his eyes off scaned me from head to toe.I started reading his thoughts.*She's so hot!She has such a perfict she's so pretty, and sexy!I don't want to stop looking at her.*I stoped reading his thoughts and blushed blushed a little, and turned away again.I went inbehind the rock and changed.I came out from in behind and leaned against the rock again."So what now?"I asked Shaodw."I don't can go home...""You mean Sonic's home."I said correcting him."Where do you live Shaodw"I asked him."I...I have no home..."He trailed off."Do you mabe...I don't know...Get me to mabe..."I trailed off."To do what?"He asked couriously."To brib Sonic into leting you stay with him."I mumbled."Good luck with that."He said."Oh you never may be on my side this time."I smirked."Come go."I said as I winked at him.I grabbed his hand, and felt the fire between our went out of the didn't complain about my hand in just me take the about 45 minutes we reached Sonic's house.I walked in, as I let go of Shadow's hand, and left him at the door, as I serched for Sonic.I only made it 3 steps in, and Sonic came rushing up to me."Cathy, your back!"Sonic exclaimed.I nodded."Hey Sonic I need to talk to you."I said."Okay."He said."What is it?"He asked."I was wondering if Shadow could stay with sonic."I said doing the puppy dog pout, making myself look sweet and inniconet."Ummm...""Please Sonic."I said sweetly, and smoothly, in a calm relaxing manner."Fine..."He said, with annoyence in his voice."Thank you Sonic!"I siad as I practily jumpe dfor wandered in behind me, staying close to glared at him as in to say, 'I'm keeping a very, very close eye on you Shadow The Hedgehog.'He looked back with innoincence." Shadow around, and help him pick a rom, as I tell everyone the news."I nodded, and tugged at Shadow's arm, and went upstairs.

FF-

Shadow choose the room next to thought he was going to choose the attic, but he proved you shpwed Shadow around everywhere, except peoples showed him yours didn't mind really."Hey every one!Were going to have a party!"Amy yelled."So get your buts down here and come have some fun!"She added."And if you don't then, i'll drag you down here myself!"She thretened.I moaned as I unwillingly draged my butt down groaned, and followed me."Hey Shadow, hey Cathy."Rouge said."Hia' just ignored her."First were playing 7 minutes in heaven."Amy pulled out a hat."All the boys will put an item in the hat, and one of us, will pull out a item, and gointo the closet for 7 minutes with whom ever we get."She said quickly explaining how it would all nodded.I hpope I get Shadow.*Sigh*...Where did that come from, in my messed up mind?Ah, just shut up the boys gathered around and put a item in the was picked a sho was picked the shovle .Cream picked a little robotic airplain that you can make out of was Tails.I pick a gun.I got the only boy .I got him!I got Shadow!Okay!Gez Cahty, calm down!Amy pushed the both of us in.I went into the fer cornner of the went to the other shut the came over to me in the almost pitch black closet.I handed him his took it and put it away."Cathy...I need to tell you something."He said as he moved closer to you, little by little."I love you."He whispered, so low that only I could hear it, and only me."I lo-"He cut me off my smashing his lips onto mine.I felt the intence fire on my pressed his whole body against mine.I started kissing back.I pushed into him.I moved my hands to his quills and pulled him closer to started doing the puled back and he started sucking on my neck, trying to find my soft !I don't even know where mine is.I don't think he'll even find pushed me against the wall, and pushed into me even more."I love you Shadow The Hedgehog."I whispered into his ear, so low that only he could smashed his lips on to mine pulled on my bottem lip."Time's up."Amy said, as Shadow retreated quickly to the other side of the door sung open.I felt light haded, and I felt like if I was going to faint.I was shacking.I slowly stepped out of the closet, and went to the chouch, and sat down quietly, and closed my sat next to me."Sorry..."He mumbled so low that I could only came over to the both of anything happen between you two?"Amy whispered into my right ear." stood there, on oppisite ends of the closet, and sat there like idtiots."I lied to her.I was a very, very, very good lier.I didn't prefur it in times of need, comes drastic measures.

"I think i'm going to go get some sleep. I'm kinda tired."I said as I stood up, and went upstairs to my room, then under the covers of my I was unconscious.

I woke up and layed there silently in bed aimlessly.*Sigh*!There's nothing to do!I stood up, and went downstairs, to the living room.I sat on the couch."Morin' Cathy."Sonic said."...Hi..."I the t.v. turned on, and it showed !He was in the back chained to the wall.I stared wide eyed at him, to Eggman, back and forth."If you want to save this young mans life, then I suggest you follow my directions."Wait...That can't be Adam...He's dead...Isn't he?"That man is spouse to be dead!"I said coldly, with venom, with agony mixed in."He survived the car crash he was doctors thought he was a goner, but he came out of his comma, and is good as new now."Sonic was staring at him intently, as well as listing to every word he said, very was also in his fighting stance."Come here, to my base, and I will guide you through your...destiny.I will see you if the boy dies."Then the screen went black."I'm going Sonic stay out of this!"I said warningly, and I jumped up, and ran out the door to Eggman's only thing I herd Sonic say was,(actually, he yelled it after me) "NO!CATHY WAIT!"

FF-

I entered the base, and ran for something fell down infront of me.I stopped quickly enough to stop myself from banging into the full metal wall, that caged me in, from all directions."Now, need to do what I say, before you can retreaive him."Eggman said."What do you propose to me a #$^*!?"I said with 15 pounds of venom on each word."You must help me collect the seven Chaos Emeralds, and help me domaniting Moubious."I graled at wasn't loud enough for him to here me though."GO!Get free!Run!"Adam I heard a sharp metal pipe hit against his soft, delecate probably got k.o."How dare you!"I shouted at !I was shocked with some type of electral force from the cage, and it affected my nerouves system.I transfpormed back into my human state.I tryed using my !They reduce, into me, and hurt me.I punched the !Then I flew backwards, and smashed against the other wall, and I fell to the floor.I I herd many fast footsteps coming...Someone, or many someones was heading this way.I tryed to mentaly see, and sence whom or who they were, but it didn't work.I just gave myself a headache."Bang!""Cathy!Are you in there!?Let her go Eggman!"Sonic said."That's right!Let our friend go!"Tails said."Friend?"I whispered weakly."Cathy?"Shadow said."Shadow?"Shadow!Shadow's here!Why am I so happy?I feel weaird.I feel full of energy now.I stood up."Back away from the cage!I'm gonna' blow this piece of s #$ down!"I said, full of angey, and all took me seioursly, and backed away.I forsed myself into my hedgehog form, and stayed that way, as the electral current's came down, harder, and harder on me..I listened untill I heard them stop."CHAOS!TORRENT!"I said as a bleached giantic red energy ball formed in my hands and flew towards the cage, and tore it to looked like a scrap metal/junk stared at me in fear, and in shock."Relese the robot's, and kill the boy!"Doctor Eggman said through his microphone peice."NO!"I said as I jumped infront of Adam."Bang!"A gun went off.*Cough*!Ouch...I'm shot in the god for my immoratalty."Adam?"No anwser, as I quickly despatched of the 's knocked out.I focused on his schackles, and freeded him.I ran up to him, and held him close to me.I focused on everyone."Chaos...Control!"I said, and everyone ended up in the livingroom.I huged Adam closer to me, as I transformed back into my human tate willingly."Adam?Comon, wake up."I examned his hurt swollen, left side of his had a gash, that was rest of it seemed to be just swollen...I hope he's okay."Cathy...Can you bring him t the medical room?"Tails said.I started walking towards the room, and I followed after entered the him here please."I did as he started doing his thing.I turned arouned and walked I could go out the door, Tails asked, "Who is he to you?You don't have to anwser if you don;t want to.""He's my half brother...I thought he was dead before, but he's still alive.I'm not going to lose him again!"I said I walked out."Half brother huh?"Shadow said, leaning against the wall."Ya..."I closed his eyes and thought."I didn't know you had any family that was alive."He said."Well apperently I do."I said."And how did you figure out my family's dead?"I asked."I never heard you talk about them, or seen them, so I just figured..."He trailed off."Whats it to you anyway!?"I said shrugged.I turned away.I took one step."Cathy?"Shadow said."What?"I said as I turned pulled me don to his height.I went onto my nees started kissing me.I almost slapped him.I gave into his kiss.I moved my hands up, and pulled him closer to fire burning pulled up his hands, and intertwined them into my pulled me closer to lips smashing hard against mine.I pushed him into the wall, and kissed him broke off and breathed in gasps."Cathy...I think...I fell...In love...With you..."Shadow maneged to gasp out."I...Love you too..."I said to he started sucking, and nibbling on my collar bone, all the way up to my must be looking for my soft spot.I don't even know if I have he went to the middle, lower area, on the right side and I moaned bit me, then suckled on it.I moaned again.I hope Tails can't here us!Shadow stoped, and pulled me into the most pashinote kiss in my intire life bodies smashed, and intertwiened with eachother, untill we were like one body, insted of he broke off the pulled meinto a he whispered into my ear, "I love you Cathy, will you be mine?"My head was spining, and I was tingly everywhere.I felt like I was going to faint.I don't know if I can speek.I summoned up all that was left in me and said, "I love you too, shadow, and nothing would make me happier than to be yours."I whispered."Thats a yes."I quickly he gave me a small kiss on the lips, and continued hugging he let go of me, and I did the same.I stood up, and leaned up against the wall, and Tails came out of the room."Tails is he...?"I said."Oh, he's still out, but he has a 95% chance of living."I he went into the lounge, followed by the livingroom."*Cough*Is anyone there?"Adam said."Adam!?"I ran into the room, and over to where he lay."Cathy!"Then I kissed my hand and tagged him."Ha, ha kissed you first."I said stumbled in behind me."Cathy, behinde you.""He's in this house is."I said."The name's Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog."Shadow said half hartedly."Adam."My half brother held out his hand to shake, but Shadw ignored Tails walked brought in a wet cloth, with dicinfectont, and some bandeage."How are you feeling?"Tails asked, Adam."Been better."Adam replied."This might hurt, a little, to a lot."Tails he started cleaning Adam's face up."Fffffffttt.""Sorry.""I'll see you later."I said as I walked away, with Shadow slowly following behind me.I wandered into the living room, and sat down, and watched t.v. with Sonic, and fell aslee on the coutch of bordem, and I thought deeply to myself, as Sonic watched t.v intently.T.V. is so boring!How can he watch it?!"Who is Adam?"Sonic asked."He's my half brother."I simply there was a few minutes of slience."I'm going to go for a run."Sonic aimlessly said."k..."I said he ran out the door.I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I woke up.I was in Shadow's arms.I started smiling uncontrollably at him, with the fire warmth con conning me."Hi Cathy."Sonic was looking at pictures on a camera he held in his hands."Hi sleepy."Shadow said, as he jumped up."Sonic i'm going to kill you!"Shadow said as he tackled him to the ground."What's going on?"I asked."I took a picture of you sleeping in Shadow's arms, and I thought he was asleep!Now he's going to kill me!"Sonic said urgently.I held them in place with my telekinesis so no one would get I created a picture of Amy, and Sonic making out."You have something Shadow wants, and let me guess, you want these pictures of you and Amy?"I said, as I showed him the picture of him, and stared wide eyed at it."If you give me those pictures of us, then you will get these pictures, of you and Amy smotchin'."I said."Okay!"He said.I let the two of them escape from my telekinesis, and me, and Sonic exchanged had to give me the camera, then I handed Shadow the camera."Do what you want with them."I said, as I sat back down on the Shadow deleted the pictures, and gave the camera back to Sonic, as Sonic started up the fire place, and burned the picture.*Chuckle*It's funny how they over react to such simple meaningless not that big of a deal is it?I started reading Shadow's thoughts-*I don't want to know that Cathy, and me are together 's not might over react, no they will over react.*Then I replied mentally,(Yes talking telepathically to Shadow) 'Okay'.*Huh?*'I said okay, and yes i'm speaking telepathically to you looked up at me and tilted his head to the side.I nodded at he nodded back."I'll be up on the roof."I said as I hoped out the door gracefully, then jumped up on to a balcony, followed by the roof.I pulled put my mp3, and listened to linkin park, three days grace, three doors down, hoobstank, evanescence (sp), nickle back, Avril lavigne, AFI, the killers, story of the year, 10 years, rob zombie, disturbed, mellitalca, stained and probably more, but I didn't keep it got to the song 'Stricken-by Disturbed, Shadow came up on the roof, and sat down beside put his arm around me."Hi..."I whispered."Hey."Shadow replied."Whatz s'up?"Not ?"I said."Not two much."He replied again."What song?""Stricken, by Disturbed."I said."You listen to them?!"I nodded."You never seas to surprise me, Cathy...Who else do you have?"A lot."I said."Then how many songs, if it;s a lot?""676 songs."WOW."He said in disbelief."Yep."I said."Do you really want to know the groups of the top of my head?""I'm curious."He said."*Sigh*!Well there's linkin park, three days grace, three doors down, hoobstank, evanescence (sp), nickle back, Avril lavigne, AFI, the killers, story of the year, 10 years, rob zombie, disturbed, mellitalca, stained and probably 's all I could think of, off the top of my head.""Cool...I have never met a girl who liked those type of bands, and that type of music."Shadow said."Who do you like?"I asked."Everyone you named, except Avril lavigne...Off the top of my head."Shadow said.(I made that up obviously.)"Cool."I said.I closed my eyes."Wanna listen"I asked."Ugh...Okay..."He said.I reopened my eyes, then I pulled put my i-dog out of know where, and set it up, so we could both listen to the was on Hero-by nickle back.I closed my eyes again, then I leaned back on the roof, as I covered my eyes from the sun.*Half way through the song*"Grrrrrrrrrr..."I smelt the air.I smell...Werewolf.I sat up, and frantically searched around for my did they get here!?Why are they here!?Why can't they leave me alone!?I tensed up, and started gralwing"Cathy, whats wrong?"Shadow asked worried."Shadow get inside now, and barricade the doors!No questions!Just do it!Tell Sonic that I told you to!`He just sat there worried."Now!"I said in a loud obeyed, and took off through the window, and he shut it, and put dressers, and stuff in front of it.I dispatched my mp3, and i-dog, and hoped down, into the backyard of Sonic's.I looked around."Hi Cathy."Adam said."Adam inside now!I said."*Dark laph*Then Adam transformed into a keen lanky, brown haired man, with no muscle."I'm not Adam i'm Spencer."Then he transformed into a werewolf, and attacked held me lightly in his jaw' Kolalire(Kal-a-lire, it is pronounced a bit different though, but whatever.I made it up.*lol*)my old enemy came out of the bushes."*Grrr*Hello Kolalire!"I said viciously."Nice to see you too like we finally caught you...Now you can be put in that suspended animation capsule where you belong!""Don't bet on it!""And your friends are dead next!""I won't allow you to do such a thing, you monsters!Then I freeded myself from Spencer, and transformed into a werewolf.I tackeled Kolalire, and went for his bit down on my gave out and he took a hold of my throught, and bit down hard on it, and thrashed my neck and head I trued to trip . !I landed on my side with him on top of my head.I tryed to knock him off of me, but I couldn't manadge continued to hold me by the throught.I fliped."Snap!""I*Whine*"(Like a dog's wine kinda thing.)Then I healed myself.I stood up, and jumped up, on to Spencer, and he thumbled to the ground, and Kolalire, started biting me, and braking my bones, and trying to pulle me off of Spencer.I kept at Spencer."Snap!"Finially!I snapped Spencers neck.1 down 1 more to go...For now...That I know next thing I know i`m on the ground with Alisha (Kolalire's mate) on top of me, with her snapping at my face.I held my face, and snout close to the ground, and held her back with my paws."Give up now!You can't fight forever!Especially alone!"Kolalire barked at me."NEVER!"I barked at them I heard a gasp, then barrecaiding of doors."'ll get the rodent's!"Kolalire said to burst through the door, and I manadged to flip Alisha off of me.I bit, and took hold of Kolialire's tail and draged him out of Sonoc' I threw him against the trees.I quickly took Alisha's neck, and snapped it in I ran over to Kolalire, and fought for his neck.I finially got it, then I snapped his in half battle was over...For now at least.I looked around the was spilt 's going to kill me...Well actually I am imortal, so I guess he would have the intenctions of killing me...Wonderful...I limped into the house.(I broke my paw.)I went to the living stood there in his fighting stance, about to attack me.I stepped back, than I layed down, and played dead.I turned back over and faced Shadow up , and Knukles were also in there fighting ...I don't have enough energy to turn back...Geez Shadow don`t you reconize me...I don`t even have enough streanth left in me to talk to shadow telepathically...I wined was giving me strange looks, along with Sonic, and Knuckles.I licked questioned "Cathy."I nodded and stood up, as I barked yes, not like he can understand me."Geez, turn normal why don't ya."I stuck out my dog toung and played dead again."Don't have enough energy to?"Shadow questioned again.I sat ur and nodded again.I rested my weight on my bad paw by acidnt.I whined again, and started licking my paw."Are you hurt?"Shadow asked.I nodded, and held out the paw I was licking.(Left paw if ya wanna know.)"Will it heal fast or slow, in werewolf form?"Shadow asked, as he and Tails examiened it."One bark for slow, and two for fast."Ruff ruff."I barked.I summoned what I had left in me, without fainting, and said telepathically to Shadow.'Too didn`t set have to rebrake it, then reset it in the proper is why I am still hurt.'I fadded out of his mind groaned."We have to rerake your paw, then set it quickly so it heals right.I nodded my head up and down."Whan you can talk normal again, you have a lot of explaining to do."Shadow said.I wined at 's Adam.I played dead."Thay killed him!?"I nodded no to him.I showed him my eye, then I acted out the way I would kill the wolves."You did?!"I nodded yes."W-Why?!"I tryed talking to Shadow telepethically again.'It wasn't Adam, it was a shape shifter wolf, whom acted him name was 's in hell now.'Then I faded out of his mind again, and practally collapsed.I layed on the ground.I was almost unconshious, but I mandged to stay awake."I think she needs I think you might want to check out the damadge to the backyard Sonic."Shadow said.I shook my head visiously 'no', and blocked him from reaching his destination."It can't be that bad, Cathy."Sonic said.I nodded yes, for 'ya it is'."I don't think I wanna know you go check it out then."Then Shadow stacked off in the other way, tryong to view the damadge.I whined asI gave up.I closed my eyes, and imeadently fell unconishious.

I woke , Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and cheese were all sleeping in a big was lying down by himself, against the was shivering.I gave him a blanket with my I transformed into my hedgehog form."Huh?"Shadow said as he sat up, and examined his blanket."Hi'a."I said."Hi...Thanks..."He said.I went next to him and sat sat there in total silence for about three Sonic woke sat up, as everyone else woke up."Mornin'."I said to them all."Hey."Sonic everyone else replied"Mornin'.""So what was that all about?Earlier I are those guys after you?"Sonic questioned."*Moan*...""Please might be able to help you."Sonic persisted."*Sigh*...Well...When I was thirteen my entire family was...uh...with me in a car accident, and um...they all got...crushed to death.I woke up in the hospital, and eventually they scanned me to see if anything was wrong with me, or whatever, and that's when they planned to put me in one of those damned, suspended animation capsule!I was lucky I over heard their conversation, so I decided to make a run for word spread about me, and now every single last living thing is hunting me down!"I said, not knowing if I should tell them, or not, then blurting the rest I punched the ground."And they wont leave me alone!I would never kill, or hurt anyone unless I have too!I will not be damned to that blasted capsule, for all eternity!"I said loudly."Whom are you trying to convince?All of us against little ol' you?"Someone said out of the darkness."Huh?"Everyone said in I jumped to my feet as ten vampires came out of the , Lilly, Joe, Nickie, Cole, Rose, Kain, Melanie, Joseph, and Dakota.I glared at them."Nice to see you to, Cathy."Aspire, the leader said to me."I started growling at everyone went and held everyone down as the other five, attempted to hold me down."Leave them alone!It's me you want not them!I said as I escaped their grasp, and freed the others."This is our fight!Leave them out of it!"I said, through clenched teeth, as I transformed into my vampire form.I tackled Aspire, and flung him into battle, and tryed to protect the others at the same time."Ugh!"Shadow slammed up against the you became ditracted, as you turned around to help were tackled to the ground, and held there, unable to move,"Shadow!"You said, as Dakota flung him to the ground, and broke his lower, left she bit him."Get away from him!"I said as I overthrew whomever was holding me down and kicked Dakota across the room."Ugh!"Shadow started moaning in pain.I reliezed what was happening to was bit, so that means the venom is slowly spreading throgh out his body.I have to dispatch of these guys quickly before it's to late for Shadow!I should be able to suck out the venom within his blood!I foucused on all the vampires in this take this fight somewhere else!"I said as I teleported us outside, to the !Why didn't I think of tking the fight away from Sonic's house, and am I SO stupid when it comes to protecting someone!?Then I droped that thought from my mind, and I killed the vampires the only way I know how, and the only way you can hope to kill these them apart, then burn them to the was all over in about two minutes, then I teleported back to Sonic's Shadow be alright!I ended up infront of Shadow, who was venom feels like fire running through you, or if you're being burned alive."Quick!Out of the way!"I said as I went inbehind Shadow and held him squimed, and held on to my knees tightly, as he held me against the wall."Someone hold him!"I said as they tryed to contain Shadow."Sorry Shadow."I said as I bit down where Dakota bit the lower neck, around the upper area of the sholder is.I suckd out his blood along with the slowly calmed down, and became lipish in my hold on hands lossened up, and came to the floor.*Hang in there a little bit 't you dare die, or become one of them on me!*A little bit more venom...Done.I pulled ...Blood...I hate blood...Ughhh...I don't feel so good.I feel really weak.I sealed Shadow's wound trying not to notice the blood, or acknowledge it for that matter."Cathy..."Shadow said weakly."Don't talk Shadow, just rest."I said, hiding the weakness in my voice, so I sounded because of the blood.I gennerly have no problem not acknowledging it, but this time...Ha!To late for that."Is he going to be okay?"Amy asked."I think do you just happen to have any O blood in stock, for losage of blood?""Not O ..."I transformed into my human form.I held out my arm." mine, and give it to Shadow, he probably needs it.""No!"Shadow said."I don't need your blood.I'll be fine with out it."I groaned."He took my arms that were around him off, and he tryed standing leg(s) gave out, and I sprung up to catch him, but we both fell."Ugh!"We both landed on top of me, and I landed on my back, to the floor."You shouldn't stand have a broken lehg, and you need more blood in don't have enough strength in you."I protested, weakly."Cathy you don't look so 's wrong?"He said as he felt my forehead."Uh...Nothing, i'll be fine."I rejected his observation."Your burning up."He said still weak."I'll be fine."I said even more became even more worried, when I spoke more face got closer to mine."What's wrong?You look like if you're going to faint, or you're all sweaty, and weak looking.""I'll be fine."I said trying to sound stronger."Tails?"Shadow came over and sat down beside me, as Shadow got off of sat up and held me down."Fine!You wanna know what's wrong with me?!I have a phobia towards blood!Happy!?"I said weakly, in a small yell."It'll pas within minutes, to hours."I said.I foused on Shadow, and tryed, I mean really tryed, to heal to my surprise, it actually worked.I he stopped holding me down.*You don't heave a broken leg anymore Shadow.*I said telepathically to nodded.I tryed sitting pushed me back down gently.I tryed with all I had left for strength and tryed to sit up."Let me up."I whined."You'll just hurt yourself."Shadow said, as he firmly held me to the ground."Ugh!"I pushed even harder.I think.I hope I did.I moved slightly up a little.I tryed to push my self up again, even harder, then he pushed down on me, and back to square on the floor again."*Moan*!"Lemme up, Shadow."I shook his head !Hmm.I put my hand on his arm, and pulled him I got legs a bit shakey."You can be so stubborn sometimes."Shadow moaned, as he sat all of a sudden a dimensinal rift came out of no where, and something grabbed me out of no where, and the others followed behind me.I fell to the floor.*Whack!**Moan of went I kinda made out a susspending animation capsule, then black out once again.

Shadow's pov-

"Ugh!""*Thunk*!"" .Out of here!"I said barring my rescue Cathy!"Ugh!Damnit!"I said as I banged against the metal bars one last time befroe I slid down, and sat there giving up all hope of getting out of this god damned, cursed cage.I crawled over to a cornner of the wall that sournded us on three sides of our cage."Shadow chill think fast, and stop making all that noise before the vampires go crazy and feed on us need to get out without Cathy's help this have to free her quick knows how bad her concussion is."Sonic said calmly."I need to get out of this god damned cage before I lose my mind!"I said as I started tackling the bars again."How strong are these blasted bars?!"Then I forced more of my power against the bars."*Clatter of metal, and snapping of metal bars*!"I stumbled forward a bit."Ha!I did it!Free!"Then I ran to Cathy, where she lay dormant.I opened up the I lifted her out of the the vampires whom weren't hunting came down to see what the rucks was 7."Tails take Cathy!Make sure she's I placed her in one of the corners of the back room where Tails, and Amy Sonic, Knuckles, and me all went into , and Knuckles were down quickly, while I knocked every single one of those blasted vampires Sonic, and Knuckles had their backs being watched by me, or they would have been dead.I don't know how I manadged to do it I did."Shadow!Cathy has a Chaos Emerald on her!"Tails said as he tossed the emerald to we all went to where Tails, and Amy stood."Chaos Control!"I shouted, as we all came to be in a girls walls were light purple. and the ceiling was door had a poster of something called '300' with a signuture on it, and it was a darker color purple, where the poster didn't cover.I placed Cathy on the bed that was beside was a blue puff on the bed, along with a pure white pillow on it.I covered her with the puff and tuned around."Uh...Does anybody know where we are?"I asked."How bad is Cathy Tails?"I asked."Her brain is she wakes up she probably won't be able to use her powers.I don't know if she'll experience memory loss or not, but we can't tell until she wakes up.I heard that if you talk to the person while their out, like she is, they can still here you, and it might help bring them back too."Tails said."Well what are we waiting for lets try out the theory!"Sonic said, Sonic went over to where she lay, and started mumbling to her everyone else luck."Shadow won't you try?"Amy asked."This is 's not going to work."I said."How do you know?!It's not like you have anything better to do any way Shadow!It's not going to kill you to try."Amy presisted."Fine."I said, and went to her, and crouched beside her."Cathy?Can you hear me?Uh...It's need come back to us."I said."I feel reduicualls."I said."Just keep on trying Shadow."Sonic said.I mummbled in her ear, so only she could hear me, well if she could hear me me,"I love you don't leave me.I need need come back to us.I miss you..."I trailed responce.I stood up again, and went back over to where I stood before I was they resumed their hopeful, worthless efforts, to help bring her back."Hey Shadow?"Sonic said."Since we don't now where we are, I think we should have gaurds at each do half the will be the best fighters in here so that leaves you, Knuckles, and up to it."Whatever."I didn't really gives me time to think anyway.

FF-

"Shadow?Your shift."Sonic said."Ya..."I whispered back to him.I stood up and stretched, as Sonic slid down the wall, and fell into a deep sleep.I went over to Cathy, and sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand, as I leaned into her ear, and whispered,"Cathy?You there?Come back to me 's driving me nuts not being able to hear your the way you look...You could pass as one of the dad almost, besides your rose coloured cheeks, and your healthy 're so 's like you're almost non-existent.I wish I could help you more, with whatever is going on in there, but I can' whatever is in the way, get it out of the way, and come back home."I said, as I didn't know what else to say."Shadow...?"Cathy said weakly."Cathy?!"I said, in surprise, and relief."My head is killing me..."She said.I hugged her, and held her close to me."What did we get here?I thought I was put in that cursed suspended animation capsule..."Cathy asked."I got us out of there, and freed you from the capsule.I don't know where we are though..."I trailed off."Thank you Shadow."Cathy said."You need more back to sleep.I'm watching over you."I said, as she nodded, and fell back asleep.I kissed her on the cheek, and held her hand for the rest of the night.

I woke up, and Shadow was half asleep, holding my hand."Shadow?"I said weakly, and tiredly."Cathy!Don't ."He said tiredly."Your the one who needs rest."I said weakly, with a small weak smirk on my face.I tryed sitting took his hand from mine and held me down."Lemme up."I begged weakly."It's a bad idea for you to do 'll hurt yourself."Shadow said caringly.I tryed sitting up right again.I failed.I tryed using my didn't 's wrong with me!?I tried to sit up again, only a lot harded.I manadged to get up this finially gave up on trying to hold me my god!This is my room!Whitch means this is my house!Whitch means this is...is...Earth!I jumped up out of bed.I lost my balance, and Shadow caught me.I stared up at him, and blushed a deep red."Thank you."I said, as I looked fire of our bodies touching together, consuming took his hand, and held my face to look at face slowly moved towards mine.I became compleatly dazed in his I broke free when he kissed my slightly open pulled on my bottem lip, as we moved our mouths together in a rythmic slowly pushed me down onto my he broke off the just stared at me, with those blood red eyes of soon had me placed his forehead to mine, and his, and my nose touched.I unwillingly, and finially was able to escape his dazingly, beautiful eyes, and looked over to where the rest of us were sleeping.I felt his sat up, and pulled me along with held me in his arms, as I held him let go, and I did the same." are we in my house?"I asked him."This is your house?"He said." 're on Earth."I the room went placed his hand on mine, and held it."*Yawn*!Mornin' Shadow, !Cathy, you're okay!"Sonic said, a he woke everyone hugged me."Sonic!Hand off!"I said, through clenched teeth."Sorry."He said, as he pulled away from me."Since when did you wake up?"Sonic asked."She woke up in the middle of the night, then she woke up a few minutes agao."Shadow said."She can talk for herself Shadow."Sonic stayed continued to hold my hand." one of you two figure out where we are?"Sonic asked."We're in my house, in my room on Earth."I nodded.I stood up, but was held back by held my hand everyone noticed, and staired at our hands, as their mouths hung open.I sat back down, and placed my foot on my bed, as I leaned my elbow, and made my hand into a fist, and held my face against it, in a comfterable the shock started to wear off."Hey Shadow?Are you okay?"Sonic asked."Huh?Wha-?"Shadow said."You okay Shadow?"Sonic asked again." ."Shadow said must have been thinking about something.I tryed reading his .Can't...Read...His thoughts.I stoped attempting to."I think something's wrong with me."I said, as I held my started listing very carefully now."I...I can't use my powers."I said."Oh."Tails said."Thats because, when you hit your head, your brain started in conclusion, you won't be able to use your powers for a few days."Tails finished."Days?"I said, as my eyes voice was barely above a nodded."Shit.I'm dead."I said as I stood up followed me, then he hugged me from inbehind.I started not being able to breath.I felt like if there wasn't enough room in my lungs.I felt the firey, electrial current run between our skin.I feel myself turn a very deep, dark all staired in amazment."Shadow?"I said breathless."Ya?"He said causually."Can you let me do a few things before you start doing this, please?""Sorry."He said, as he sat back down on my I opened the door.I closed the living room curtains, and closed the kitichens, as well as the bathrooms, and the the rooms upstairs.I went back to my room where every one just sat every where they could get soon as I sat next to Shadow he held me in his arms.I flushed red again."How, and when are we going to get back to Moubious?"I asked."We can't."Shadow said."What do you mean?"I asked."There's are only one Chaos Emerald other six are back on our need all 7 to go back."He said."You have me."I said."You can' powers arn't working."Tails said."For now, yes.""But you didn'tget on Moubious on pourpuse was by accident."Tails said." I can get there first time was pure luck."I said." is the Chaos Emerald?"I handed me the red Chaos Emerald.I held turned black in my hands."What did you do to it?"Sonic said, as he seen it turn black."I don't know!"I said."Someone take it from me."I took turned normal again."It must be her heart and soul."Tails said."What about it."I snapped at him."It's filled with a lot of darkness and hatered, so there forth, it turns black when you hold it.I stared down at the floor in guilt, and shame."What are you thinking?"Shadow asked.I shook my head."Cathy..."Shadow said, in a soft voice."Something, no one would ever maybe you, Shadow."I said."It's nothing really, though."I said.

Your pov-

"What is it?"Shadow said, demanding, and caringly, and soft, and gentle, all at the same time."It's nothing, okay."I said, just stared at me worried."Shadow..."I said."You don't need to worry about me.I'm fine."I said."Cathy..."He said, still worried."Look, if you had the whole world against you, and your entire family was dead, and everyone was trying to get you gone, i'm sure you'd have a lot of hate, and anger too."I said, not telling all of it."But that's not all of it is it?"Shadow said.I shock my head 'no'."Then what else?"He asked, pressuring me to explain further."I won't say.I can't even explain it anyway, so...Just drop it, okay."I said, with some forse in my then I heard the entrance door to the house being knocked down."Shit."I said, as I turned to my bedroom door window, and opened it, and kicked out the screen.I poked my head to see if the coast was was, from what it seamed.I grabbed my air soft guns, the rifle, and the pistil, and grabbed all of my 6mm;12 gramme BB's.I handed Shadow the pistil."That has fourteen rounds in doesn't do much but sting."I said, as I loaded the rifle up, and cocked it.I put it on automatic."Lets go now."I said, just as my bedroom door came tumbling all quickly jumped out the window."Follow me."I said, as I started running.I ran up the street to Maine street, and just kept running."Why the hell are we on the main street?"Shadow asked."You'll see.I said, as I smirked."Then how come we're running so slow?"Shadow questioned me."You'll see."I said again, as some people started to chase me, more than the rest of ran all the way to the library, as I took a sharp turn into the traffic, and dogged the cars, as they stooped out of reflex, and skidded into one another."What are you trying to do?!Get us killed!?"Amy screamed at me."No!"I said harshly."Look I know what i'm doing okay, so shut the hell up, and just follow!"I said harshly, with venom, and on the cold side.I glimpsed at her, and I could tell that I hurt her.I smirked, but I know I shouldn't.I guess i'm a bit darker than usual I payed attation to where I was going; the woods.

FF-

"What is this place?"Amy said."A hideout."I said."What happened to the people who were chasing us, and what did you do while you went out?"She asked."I gave them the slip."I said, thinking, and hoping that she would shut up."How?"She asked even more."Don't talk so loud, and I have my ways."I said, a bit above a whisper."Tails, When will I be able to use my powers, and can I do anything to make them come back faster?"I whisper yelled to him."I'm not sure."Tails whispered to me."But I think you'll have your powers back in a few days at least, it could take longer, depending on how bad you hit your head, and how fast your body heals, and how much rest you get."Tails continued."*Sigh*."I ."We have to move again at can't stay here for long."I said."Eventually they'll find this place, and we'll be have to keep moving, or they'll find us."I said, in a more normal voice to make sure everyone heard me, but still kinda all nodded."Before you came to Moubious, is this what your life was like?"Sonic asked." much."I said.I looked , and pain consumed me for a second, then I pushed it all back, and held it there, so I couldn't feel it.I continued to stare at the came up to me, and sat down next to took my hand in his.A tingly feeling spread over where he touched, and goose bumps formed."You're freezing."Shadow he pulled me down, and held me in his arms, as the warmth from his body gave me heat."Nothin' new for me."I mumble-whispered.I closed my eyes, but stayed awake.I felt myself gradually get warmer.I started to here soft echo's of foot steps."I think they found us!"I whispered, urgently, as I sat up in Shadow's arms."But how?"He asked."Well while I was on Moubious they must have been looking for me, and they found this place, or they just found it!I said as I pushed myself up to a stand.I quietly jogged to the small entrance, that led here.I tried to see into the was too dark.I layed down onto the ground, and placed my ear to the floor, listing for closing in foot steps, and hoped to god that I was just hearing things, and that it was a false alarm.I listened intently.I heard foot steps for sure this time."I think there this way.I can smell them, and hear them."A man said.I recognized this one of those vampires, but I forget the name.I'm not in any condition to fight."We have to move now!"I said, since I already knew that they found me, us, my friends, but least importantly can do whatever they want with me, but they will kill friends.I put you all in now, I will pay the price.I thought, and knew, that in some way, that something, somehow, would go all wrong. I ran to the end of the cave, and opened up a secret passage way. "Go through here, now!" I demanded. "I'll hold them off." I mumbled. "But-" "Just go!" I yelled at them. So they went. I sighed. Then they walked into the room. "You can't keep running forever." He said. "I can try." I said, as he started to circle me. "Ahhhh. I admire your will to stay free, and under control." He muttered. "Too bad it had to go to waist on such a foolish _mutt_." He spat, with venom in his voice. "Can we just get this over with?" I asked. "Whatever you say princess." He hissed, then lunged at me. I tried to do something. Anything. But I couldn't do anything. I was too weak. He had me held against the wall, seven inches off the ground. He was crushing my throat. I felt a strong vibe to fight run through me. I let it rush out of me. Next thing I knew I was in a clearing. "Cathy?" Shadow said, as he shook me. "Ya…? What did I do?" I asked, and got up. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes, to see everyone looking at me. "What the hell?" I mumbled. "You sent out the element of light from within you, and you made them flea. And while doing so, you Chaos controlled." Tails said. I looked at him, with a questioning expression on my face, and then I sat up. "And you know this how?" I asked him. "I ran… tests…" He said, a little bit embarrassed, and sorry. "Ya, whatever." I said in a monotone voice. "Wait a second! Where's Shadow!?" I asked urgently. "He's resting." Sonic answered, reassuring me. I looked behind me, and sure enough, there he was. Resting. He looked so cute, and lovable. I thought. I need to end the war between everyone and me. I suddenly thought. But how? I asked myself. How am _I_ going to convince a _whole_ world that I can be free, and not destroy the entire planet, or _planets_. They'll never listen to a speech, will they? I wondered. "How are you feeling?" Tails asked. "Okay… I just want to end this war… What do you think, will they listen to a speech?" I muttered, thoughtfully out loud, and wondered at the same time about my own existence. "They might, but I don't think they will." Sonic answered. "You can try if you want to, but no grantees." Sonic added. I moaned. I closed my eyes, and just relaxed. "Common, we can't stay in one place forever, remember?" Sonic urged me to move. "Let them come. I'll talk to them. Then they would have to give us a head start, if they don't listen, now wouldn't they?" I asked him. "I guess, but, it doesn't mean they'll play by the rules." Tails answered. "They will. I've tried it before." I muttered, as I sat up right. "You have?" Shadow asked. "Shadow!?" I said, as my head snapped in his direction. I nodded. He was right behind me, and started to hold me from behind. I blushed lightly, and turned slightly, and cuddled into him. He held me firmer, and tighter. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back. "But now isn't the time for that, Shadow." I said, in a sorry, and sad tone. He stayed silent. He looked at me, and his face inched closer to mine. His lips came down, upon mine, and moved smoothly, like silk, in a gentle motion. My face burned, and filled with a deep, dark, scarlet red. I closed my eyes, and returned the kiss. We broke away. Everyone was looking away politely, but was glimpsing back at us, in an astonished look, along with happiness. "*Clapping in the distance* Well isn't that cute." A vampire, named Kesimar, walked out, with five others following him, and which I didn't know. They all looked young. "I rounded up these wonderful five to capture you, and now they can also have a snack, as well." He said, in his deep, characteristic voice, with his deep drawl, that gave you shivers, to the bone. "Stay away from them, for they have nothing to do with this situation. I need to talk to you, and _everyone _else. Lets just say… There may be a truce, or a deal, so you may call it." I said, as I stood up, and held my ground. "Very well. I will gather a meeting, but you must be there in two hours, or _you_, and _your mutant_ friends, and _boyfriend_ pay the price." He said, then they all took off, as they seemingly, disappeared. "I'm _so sorry _for dragging you all into this." I said, sadly. "It'll all turn out right in the end. Just like it always does." Sonic reassured me. "And if not. Then we will do what ever needs to be done, to keep fighting. Till the end." Shadow added. They all nodded. I gave one stiff, brief nod, then stood there silently.

FF-

I was in front of _everyone_, and _everything_, that was the cause for my life being so miserable. And was ready to talk. "I know you wont listen to me, but please, just do it." I said, before I said anything else. I took a deep breath, and there was silence. "I don't want to-never wanted to hurt anybody! But you made me! You tried to seal me away! How would you like to be sealed away, for something you didn't even mean to have, and be proud of, and try to use it for good, but no one helped you?! You made me kill! You made ma a monster! If you left me all alone, I wouldn't be in this position right now! Same as all of you here!" I said, not knowing where to begin. "Then I wouldn't be facing my problem. To be sealed away. I don't need to be. I want to do good, and that's all I have been trying to do. But you wont let me. All I am asking is for you all to leave me alone, and I swear you will never have to worry about me again. I have been protecting a world called Moubious, from a guy named Doctor Eggman. Right Shadow? Sonic?" I said, and turned. They both nodded. I turned back. "All she has been doing is good. She helped us out a lot, and I think you have the wrong idea about her. Sure she's extremely, and impossibly dangerous, but she is good at heart, no matter how cold, and heartless she may seem." Shadow said, as I heard him take a step forward, helping me. "She just wants to live her life, and be left alone. And if she does anything wrong, it'll be _our _problem, and we will correct her. But only on one condition. We will never hear from you _ever _again, and if you leave her alone." Shadow added. "Fine. I'm tired of fighting with her." The head of the 'people' spoke. I stood there in shock. That's it? That was so… Easy… But why now, and not when I tried it earlier. I thought. "Go, before I change my mind." He ordered. Shadow tugged at my arm, and I followed them. We were in a grass field before I knew it. "That… Was… So… Easy… Why now?… Why couldn't they have done that before?" I mumbled unknowingly out loud, until I started to hear myself at the end of my sentence. "Lets go back _home_." Sonic said. I just nodded. Then Shadow, and Sonic together shouted, "Chaos! Control!" Then we were back at Sonic's. We were home. Shadow pushed me up against the wall. "Sh-Shadow!" I said. His lips came rough against mine, and the moved together. Shadow begged for entrance, and I let him in. He explored every inch of my mouth, like a geologist, searching every area, and inch, very carefully, and slowly. I moaned. He grew a smile on his face. He continued for what seemed like seconds, but was really minutes, then broke away, as we gasped for air. "I love you _so _much Shadow." I said, as I pulled him into a hug. "I love you too, Cathy. I love you too."

_The End_


End file.
